Evidence Original story
by Lucy-Ana
Summary: <html><head></head>This is my own creation based on my brainwaves Akane is a popular girl with plenty of friends but 1 special friend who would have though a car accident could change her life so much. This is a murder mystery to be remembered no-one deserves to die... R R</html>


My new original story NO HATERS PLEASE! Hope you enjoy it R+R ^^

* * *

><p><strong>EVIDENCE<strong>

CHAPTER 1

Akane Whitely was waiting for her best friend Joanna Wesley she was there for 3 hours when she decided to call her.

"Jo where are you I've been waiting for nearly 3 and a half HOURS!"

"What do you mean waiting?"

"Our girls night out remember now?"  
>"WHAT! I said Friday not Wednesday we have school tomorrow morning thicko"<p>

"B-but I thought you wanted to meet me you text me this morning asking If I could still make it today"

"I only meant if you could come to band practise it is Wednesday after all and you did a no show there I

looked really stupid"

"Well maybe I'm not the thick one maybe you are"

Akane hung up the phone and started to cross the road when her mobile started ringing she was standing in the middle of the road looking in her handbag when a car came towards her and she froze as though she was glued to that very spot and when the car hit her she didn't move or even let out a groan...

"NO! AKANE!" Someone she knew shouted from the opposite side of the road. Her vision was blurred and it hurt so bad she started to fall into a fit in the middle of the road then all signs of life left her one by one...

"Akane! Honey are you Ok"

"Mum what happened I ... wheres that girl gone"

"What do you mean Akane? Joanna's here if you want to speak to her but I think you should wait you seem very confused"

"Joanna" Akane said softly but yet still somehow spitefully

"Yes do you want to speak to her later on I'll ask her to stick around for a while"

"I-I have to see her Now PLEASE MUM" Akane said amd started to cry and scream until her throat was so sore it was almost impossible to talk let alone scream she stopped but continued to sob.

"Um maybe we should wait a while your a bit shaken up I don't believe you just stood there you didn't make a sound the driver looked so paniced I felt so sorry for the poor man even though he ran you over Its a good job that you were opposite my work otherwise I might never have seen you again and then I wouldn't be able to carry on not even for your brother I would die of a broken heart Kane" She started to cry and so did Akane

"I will never leave you never ever I promise I love you too much mum I cant even think about doing that to you or Kenny none of us can leave each other after dad did-"

"I know anyway I'll go and get Joanna I think your okay to see her" she had managed to change the subject yet again and she left whilst wiping the tears from her eyes. Akane was alone for a few minites until Joanna came in.

"Listen Joanna I'm so sorry I was so rude to you on the phone before I hope nothing bad ever happens again"

"I'm the one who should apologise I messed up and to make it up to you here I want you to have this you deserve it more then I do" Joanna dug into a pocket and pulled out a medal.

"Joanna I-I- I can't take this its your favourite thing you won this last year"

"I want you to have it you have been through more then I have these past few days were terrible for me. My best friend in a car accident which was all my fault If I hadn't had called you it never would have happened I'm so sorry now your in hospital and I'm free to run around I wasn't harmed in anyway but you were"

"I bought it upon myself Joanna don't you understand _**I**_ was the one who stood there and_** I**_ was the one who could have escaped harmlessly but I didn't"

"Kane you cant blame it all on yourself be nice to yourself once in a while."

"Jo you dont get it I shouldn't have just stopped and stood in the middle of the road I was so stupid I wish I had never gone into town yesturday look at my mum shes so worried about me that she hasn't eaten for 2 whole days the sooner i'm outta here the better!"

"You haven't tasted the food here yet have you? None of us have eaten for 2 and a half days Kane"

CHAPTER 2

2 months past and Akane started to hang around with Hime a Year 11 student and Joanna was pushed to the side

"Hey Akane how are you?"

"Im fine thank you Hime what about you?"

"I feel GGGRRREEAAT"

"HIYA!"  
>"Ohh Hi Joanna" responded Hime<p>

"What ya doing then?"

"Um nothing"

"Can I walk you three lovely ladies to class" It was a voice Akane had heard before

"Bro"

"Kenny! Hi you remember me right!"

"Oh sure... Joanna. I thought you were Mattie never mind. Hey Hime! How are you"

"I'm swell what about you"

"Never been better... "

He Looked at Akane "Hey lil' sis"

"Kenny what on earth are you doing here your meant to be taking your maths exam now."

"I know im just curious checking how you are lil' sis"

"Kenny!" called Joanna

"Who cares about you Joanna butt out alright"

"OH! FINE SEE IF I CARE WHAT YOU THINK... Come on Akane"

Akane and Joanna started walking away then Akane realised that someone was about to be left behind.

"Hime? You coming"

"There in a in a Minuite Akane you go ahead I can catch up" Hime stared up at Kenny he stared back

"Ok see ya later Gator" Akane called back

"Awww Himes in love how sweet"Joanna said sarcastically

"Joanna they are only friends anyway who would wanna date my brother"

"There is no way that those two can ever be 'just friends' look at them Akane them two are deeply in love"

"That maybe so but I cant lose my best friend I mean we're practically joined at the hip"

"Just like we used to be right Akane? Then you ditched me so I know what its like" Someone walked straight into Akane and she fell into a small hole in the ground

"Ow!"

"Omigosh watserface are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine honestly" She tries to get up

"Let me help you"

Akane looks up at the face of the person offering their hand out to her.

"Lucas?"

"Got it in one"

Akane takes his hand and he pulls her to her feet

"Thanks"

"Yeah well its the least I could do after knocking you down like that especially after your accident"

"Oh well it was probably my fault I am really clumsy"

Lucas started to laugh

"Well maybe it was a bit of both"

"Maybe, see you around"

"A lot of us are going swimming tomorrow fancy coming?"

"Sure"

"I can come pick you up at around four-ish"

"Fine by me see you tomorrow then... LUCAS DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?"

"Don't worry I'll find you"

Lucas walked away as though nothing had happened and Akane stood there in silence amazed at

what had just happened to her

" Hello you guys!"

"Oh Hi Hime"

"Whats wrong with Akane shes staring into space?"

"Oh shes just had an encounter with Lucas Martin"

"Again, My god hes so stalking her"

"Yeah well he kinda just asked her out"

"WHAT! Akane seriously?"

"Yeah he's going swimming with her shall we follow them?"

"I am still here you know"

"Sorry Akane Joanna and I are debating how long you two will last I mean your not exactly catch of the day unlike moi"

"Says the girl who is desperatly chasing after Kenny Whitely or better known as my brother!"

"Kennys nice when you get to know him"

"Akane, Hime you could double date!"

"JOANNA" Akane and Hime spoke in unison as Joanna was already running away from them and they chased her to their Maths lesson and Hime left to go to her R.E class.

CHAPTER 3

The next evening after school Hime, Joanna and Mattie were all helping to get Akane ready for her date with Lucas she had already been out and bought a new swimming costume and now she was changed and waiting for her date to arrive and sweep her away. When the door rang they all sat in silence awkwardly waiting for Akane to open the door.

"Hey Akane"

"Hiya"

"You ready to leave"

"Uh Huh" she replied

"We better go Kane"

"Oh Okay see you tomorrow then Joanna you too guys"

"Yeah see ya round come on Jo" Mattie said

They all left leaving Akane and Lucas alone together for the first time...

"We better go it might be closed if we get there too late" Akane said sheepishly

"I had a better idea we could go to my aunts restraunt."

"Sure"

"Great lets go"

Akane was shocked when they got to Lucas' car and driver it was a limosine and a big one aswell

"Akane aren't you coming" Lucas called from the back seat

"S-S-Sorry its just I was wondering why did you hire a limo"

"Well my families quite well off so it belongs to me actually" Lucas started to laugh

"Whatever you say" She jumped in and they left to go to the restraunt together.

When they arrived back at Akane's House after a beautiful dinner at his aunts restraunt they saw that all the lights inside and out had been turned off and so they said goodbye. Lucas did something that he was sure to regret... He kissed her but she soon pulled away and slapped him this was something that she really wasn't sure about what kind of person does that to someone if they aren't was Akane's first boyfriend and her first ever date.

"LUCAS!"  
>"Akane that hurt"<p>

"Do you not have any respect"

"I'm sorry it just felt so... right"

"I don't care goodbye thank you for the meal anyway"

"Wait Akane!" But it was too late she had gone inside he had ruined the trust that she had built up and he was sure that the first people to find out would be Joanna, Hime and Mattie.

Akane woke up with an aching feeling in her chest and she knew that her heart was now more delicate

then ever so she did something that could ease the pain and phoned Mattie

"Hello, Akane is that you? Are you alright?" Akane burst into tears

"I-I just don't know anymore the one thing that I am sure about is that I need a good friend to help me"

she sobbed

"I promise I will come as soon as I can shall I bring Hime and Joanna?"  
>"If you want to"<p>

"Okay see you in a jiffy"

"Yeah" Akane sighed calm at last

The door bell rang about 10 minites later and so Akane went to answer it, she thought It might be Joanna, Hime and Mattie

"Hi" it was Lucas

"You have nerve to show your face around here Lucas"

"Listen please I'm sorry and I really am regretting everything I said or did to upset you"

"Im sorry too how were you to know that I wasn't ready its just after my dad left me and mum... it kind of hurts me to be around people like you when you jump to doing things like that it reminds me of his sudden decision to leave last year Im so sorry"

"Maybe we could try again make it work I wont go to fast if you wont go to slow"

"Deal" She hugged him delighted "You know I always had had a crush on you" she started to blush as she and him went to sit in the kitchen

"I feel exactly the same"

"Why couldn't you remember my name then 2 days ago"

"I was faking in front of Joanna"

"Oh"

There was a voice behind them

"If you two are quite finished"

"Mattie!"

"Hello to you too"

"Joanna and Hime couldn't make it what did you want to talk about"

"It was nothing honest"

"I travel all the way down here an-"

"Hey you only live two doors down!"

"So that ain't the point"

"Hey Mattie"

"Hi Lucas" Mattie started flirting and Akane Grimaced embarassed for the young girl who was about to make a fool out of herself

"You guys time for school and I'm not even dressed!"

"Yeah nice PJ's Akane" She blushed again "Joke though they do suit ya"

"LUCAS!"

"What... Okay Okay sorry"

"Better. Now if you dont mind I have to go and get in a bit"

"Go already" Mattie pointed at her then the stairs "Hurry Kane!"

Akane stuck her tongue out. Mattie and Lucas were in the hallway waiting when less then 15 minutes later Akane came flying down the stairs looking as pretty as ever and it didn't take long.

"Done!"

"Wow your quick"

"I know thats what years of practise is worth" Lucas started laughing

"Well they obviously payed off"

CHAPTER 4

On the way to school Lucas and Akane had only eyes for each other they didn't realise it.

"What class are you in this morning?" He asked her

"English you?"

"P.E but I can't stand it!"

"I hate it too"

"Really we have so much in common"

"If you want I can walk you to class"

"Sure" Akane could have kept this moment forever but that would never happen instead she would have it as one of her good memories.

"I have to go now Akane otherwise I will be super late"

"Okay" She whispered and Lucas did what she wanted and kissed her she was practically glowing with delight.

When Lunchtime came she met Lucas by the pond and when she saw him coming she smiled to herself wanting him to be by her side as quick as possible.

"Hi its looking kind of desserted isn't it?"  
>"Thats why I chose this place the people that come here are in love or have broken hearts"<p>

"Well I hope we arn't here for the second reason"

"Of course not silly and I can prove it" He moved towards her slowly but eagerly and their lips met and stayed glued together until they were interupted

"Lucas!" Lucas pulled away an turned quickly

"Rob you fool"

"Why am I the fool you broken hearted idiot!"

"Actually I'm here with him" Akane said sheepishly peering out from behind Lucas back

"Oh is that so"

"YES ROB YOU IDIOT SHOVE OFF ALREADY!"

"Give us a chance will ya!"

"SHOVE OFF" Rob left fake crying and Akane started giggling which made Lucas start laughing when the bell rang to leave they ran all the way back to Lucas house.

"So this is your home?" Akane asked breathlessly

"Yeah well I think my parents are upstairs so do you want to come to say Hi" She looked at him puzzled "Isnt that what your meant to do when you meet a boyfriend or girlfriends parents"

"Well I suppose we are kinda dating"

"Yeah, so you coming or not"

"Okay" She took a deep breath in

"MUM DAD COME 'ERE"

A reply came shortly after "NO YOU COME HERE YOU LAZY SOD"

"THERES SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YA"

A tall beautiful blonde woman came down the huge spiral staircase followed by an equally tall and handsome man and a boy about 3 years older then Akane and as equally handsome as Lucas followed about 7 steps behind his parents.

"Lucas who's this" said the boy

"Hands off Gabriel"He replied

"Hi there whats your name?" The woman said clearly addressing Akane

"I'm Akane" She stuttered

"Im India this is Gabriel and Frank"

"Will you be staying for Tea?...We'd be more then happy for you to stay"

"Yes Please if its no trouble"

"Do you wanna see the rest of the house Akane?" Lucas asked her

"Umm...sure why not"

"Follow me"

"Finally I'm so glad we can be alone at last they were getting on my nerves" Lucas said leaning in towards her he closed the door to his room. Gabriel burst through the door as their lips met.

"Well I can see you guys are busy maybe I SHOULD TELL DAD WHAT YOU GUYS ARE UP TO IN YOUR ROOM ALONE WITH NO SUPERVISON!"

"Gabriel you Asshole" Lucas launched himself on him Akane stood there in the corner not knowing what to do thank god their dad burst through the door and screamed at them as their mother raced up the stairs and bought out a still shocked Akane.

"Akane are you alright what happened"

"Gabriel came in and started shouting about Lucas and and Lucas jumped on top of him"

"Why was he shouting that stuff? What were you two up to in there?"

"Nothing" Akane said innocently.

"Well Frank will figure it out anyway if you tell me then Lucas will get into less trouble I promise"

"Well...he kissed me then Gabriel came in"

"Thank you Akane why dont you come downstairs with me."

"I think I better go now anyway"

"Okay see you soon Akane"

"Bye. Can you tell Lucas I said bye"

"Sure Bye"

Akane left hoping that Lucas wouldn't get himself in too much trouble she would call him the minute she got home considering she had no mobile since the he beat her to it and phoned her just as she walked through the front door she flew to the phone and looked at the caller ID answered it and sat on the sofa.

"Hello can I speak to Akane please" It didn't sound like Lucas but thats what the caller ID had said

"Speaking sorry but who is this"

"Its Frank, Akane"

"Oh how can I help you"

"Were you on Lucas' bed when Gabriel walked in" She heard Lucas groan and shout dad as he continued "Well if so I would like you to stay away from my son

"I'm sorry what do you mean on his bed"

"Exactly that Akane"

"No I wasn't"

"What else were you doing what did you tell my wife you were doing?"

"Nothing"

"Dont get smart with me little miss"

She then heard Lucas say hang up the phone in the background so she did just that Akane wasn't sure what to do next when the phone rang again.

"Akane its me Lucas I'm coming to yours now"  
>"What! Why?"<p>

"I jumped out my bedroom window"

"LUCAS... why?"

"So I could see you"

"Well Joanna and Hime will be here soon"

"Oh well I'm outside the french doors its freezing out here and its snowing heavily"

"Im coming now"

CHAPTER 5

"Hime. Joanna come look whos here" Akane opened the door to let them in

"Lucas. Hi"

"Hey Joanna. Hey Hime Flipping heck its freezing out there"

"Let me get you a towel" Akane ran out of the room and up the stairs

"Listen Lucas Akanes our best friend and we look after her so you better sit your freezing cold ass down and listen up Mattie is on her way and we're going to keep an eye on you from a distance got it,Here she comes quick!" Hime shut up then and acted sweet as pie

"You guys fancy a snowball fight!"

"Yes... God how old are you Akane"Joanna sighed

"I thought it was a pretty good Idea how bout me and Akane against you and Hime?"

"Your on Boy" Akane raced upstairs again and came down with her gloves on and ran outside

"Are you guys too chicken I'm the best at snowball fights your lucky to be on my team Lucas."

Joanna followed by Hime ran outside and down the next street to call for Mattie which was their one and only tactic in this game leaving Akane and Lucas alone to talk.

"I don't get it why did you run away"

"Well you see my brother had tons of Girls round our house and they got up to way more then what we did I never squealed on him then when I finally found you he tells dad and I get into trouble do ya get it yet"

"Yes your dad hates me doesn't he?"

"Not really he thought you were trying to pressure me into going further with you I told him he was being ridiculous and then mum butted in and said you told her that we were on my bed which made things ten times worse."

"Oh My God I'm so sorry I didnt mean to get you into trouble but i didn't say that your mum said-"

"Yeah well she li-"

"ATTACK" Lucas and Akane ducked and dodged their way out of Mattie, Joanna and Hime's snowball attack and waited for them to leave. They stood there for a while then Lucas leaned in and Akane knew what to do this was by far her favourite came running round the corner with Mattie and Joanna and looked disgusted her best friend letting some guy shove his toungue down her throat.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP" she howled as she walked round the jumped apart and Akane started to speak.

"Hi Mattie"

"Whats with the tonsil tennis then?"

"I-I dont know what you mean Mattie"

"Yes you do"

"Leave it Mattie at least she can get a boyfriend"

"HEY NO FAIR!" That caused Mattie to launch at Hime and this broke into a fight between the two. Lucas instinctivley jumped in and prised the two apart.

"What are you doing? Get a grip both of you" Akane screamed. Things at school wouldn't be the same anymore for sure.

Akane hated school more then anything now Mattie and Hime were ignoring each other so she wasn't talking to either of them mostly hung around with Joanna and walked home with Lucas at the end of the day. She was walking to school with Lucas when she heard a scream behind her instinctivly Akane whipped around and saw where the scream had come from a girl from her school was lying on the floor blood dripping down her face from a three inch deep wound on the ground next to Lucas was a note she picked it up and his face dropped. He ripped his phone out of his bag and phoned for the police and an ambulance for the bleeding girl.

"Hello I need the Police and an ambulance quick theres a girl her face has been cut and the wounds really deep an-"

A buzz came from the the phone in his hand

"If I'd seen who did it I would have mentioned Duh!"

Another response from the phone

"Yeah Yeah where's the ambulance already!" A final response and he hung up the phone "The ambulance is on its way hang on for a minite Okay?" He said clearly addressing the girl

"Okay" the girl whispered Akane looked at the note it was addressed to her she read it then let out a whimper.

The sirens were heard and the police and paramedics came running over.

"Do you two know this girls name" Akane looked at Lucas helplessly

"Yes I think its Annabella"

"Thank you"The paramedic left and a police woman came over to them

"Did you two see who did this"

"No Ma'am" was Akanes response

"Oh Right well was anything left behind?"

"Yes this note its addressed to me. I'm scared, of who it is" There were two people she suspected and neither of them were right and now she had to do some detective work.

"Okay then Ak-an-e your coming with me your friend can come and we can drop him off on the way"

"Okay" The note read

_Akane,_

_If you have this note in your possesion it means you have gotten my little gift. It will be your little boyfriend next so back away from him. If you go running to the Police then it will be you as well. I hope you understand Akane because if not there will be serious consequences._

_From Your Murderous Ex Friend_

That night after Akane had been questioned by the police officers she was released and kept under supervision of her very own police bodyguard he was to live with her family outside her room for two weeks until the situation was re-assesed. He was camping outside her room on a camp bed and it was clear he hated kids. She was told to call him 'Yetti' to stop anyone from finding out his true identity.

"You do know you don't have to sleep outside my room right?"

"Yes I do otherwise i'm a pretty rubbish body guard"

"Okay whatever you say" She walked downstairs to phone Lucas.

"Hello, Who is this?" It was Frank Lucas' dad

"Its Izzy, I'm Lucas' girlfriend" She said this in a sickly sweet tone so that Frank wouldn't suspect her she could hear a muffled shout from Frank

"Hello, Who is this?"

"Its Kane I told your dad I'm called Izzy from now on Kay?"

"Okay Iz sure"

"I have a bodyguard now its so weird! why can't you be my bodyguard?"

"Cause I aint qualified you wanna go out tonight?"

"Yeah sure umm you do know Yetti my bodyguard will have to come too Luke?"

"Yeah we'll just ignore him"

"MUUUUUM I'M GOING OUT WITH LUCAS TONIGHT!"

"OKAY AKANE SWEETIE GO TELL YETTI THEN!"

"OKAY MUM!" she sighed she hated Yetti with cherries on top.

"Yetti I'm going out for dinner with my boyfriend you have to come with me apparently..."

"When do we leave?"

"Ummm Now"

"Lets go then Kane"

Lucas came to pick them up at dead on 7 '0' clock and they left to go yet again to his aunts restraunt. He opened the door to let her out and kissed her right in frount of Yetti. Her mum would not be impressed with her when he tells her was all that she could think about.

"Lucas come on stop!" He continued and he started to smile he could tell Yetti was getting uncomfortable

"You heard the lady stop!" Yetti protested in which of course Lucas still ignored. Yetti had had enough of this cocky young lad and tackled him off Akane

"YETTI! NO STOP YETTI! GET OFF HIM YOU OVERGROWN PRUNE!" Yetti got off him and walked into the restraunt to get them a table

"LUCAS!" She ran over to help him up but he was on his feet before she could get to him

"Sorry Baby" He smiled

"Did you just call me baby?"

"Yes"

"I lo-" Another scream came from behind her she turned around and she saw Lucas' brother Gabriel lying on the floor with a huge stab wound in his chest. She Screamed and fell backwards as Lucas caught her lay her down with Yetti and ran to his brothers side

"Luca-" His word was cut short as was his life he died at just 18 years in what was named a tragic accident but we know now thanks to furensic science and eye witness accounts that this was murder. It was cruel and un-called for but these things happen in modern society.

CHAPTER 6

My name is Hime Richly it was all My Fault.

I was 17 when I Scarred Annabella Smith, 15 .And murdered Gabriel Martin, 18... I bet you didn't guess who the murderer was. Well now you know I didn't know who he was... I was just trying to hurt Akane I thought it was Lucas. I had my reasons but people don't understand that Akane was my best friend and then she met HIM and I hated him from day one but I couldn't tell her that I had to show her. I missed Lucas and that was bad luck but the worst thing is I was caught my views are different I have been sentenced to life in prison and I'm slowly slipping into the darkness. I blame Lucas for all of this. It was nothing to do with his family or Annabella... I will escape and then everyone will quiver in fear at the bare sound of my name. The next chapter will be on my success then I will have things my way Akane and Lucas both dead me Mattie and Jo well we'll see where that goes later but now for my big finale...I will escape!

Now that I'm out of that prison cell I'm free to plot my revenge. Who would have guessed that at just 17 you can be a murderer well soon I think I will have to be called a mass murderer. But who knows.

EPILOUGE

This is the evidence on which we base the main foundations of the murder cases of Gabriel Keith Martin, Lucas Samuel Martin, Akane Savanah Whitely, Joanna Elizabeth Wesley and Hime Jane Richly who later murdered herself most likely from guilt. The case is bought towards the Jury by Frank Kenneth Martin and India Molly Martin, Haru Bailey Whitely and Kenpatchi Ryan Whitely, Deanne Rachel Wesley and Christopher Ronald Wesley and Annabella Bethany Smith. The evidence is strong and Hime Jane Richly does not deserve the respect she has gained from murdering these young people.

_**"We the find the accused Hime Jane Richly Guilty. Her Family must now pay compensation to all of the bereaved families."**_


End file.
